


Substantial Portions

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-22
Updated: 2007-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: PRompted by "Juice"





	Substantial Portions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Substantial Portions

by alloy 

Peach was covered in a soft delicate down, hundreds of delicate soft hairs that reminded Hermione of how Ron’s face had felt when he was no longer a boy, but not yet a man.

That had changed now.

The hard callused man’s hand that covered her own had changed too. Strength tempered with a delicate control the boy had not known.

Hermione marveled as he gently forced her hand up presenting the ripe peach to her.

Compelling, with an unyielding confidence.

A delicate bite, yet despite this, juice covered her mouth.

Ron tugged gently again, dipping his head and bringing the fruit to his mouth to take a far more substantial portion.

Hermione’s hand rested against a smooth shaved cheek, now made slick with fruit.

With her free hand she caught an ever-errant lock of his hair and drew him near so that their juices might mingle.  

 fin  



End file.
